Comfort
by yumnarai23
Summary: Fiona hasn't been acting like herself.What is she hiding? Second chapter now updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Al thought the idea of a pregnant Fiona really scares me, I would just love it if Michael and Fiona had a family of their own!Now how cute would that be? A spy family.**

**But with the kind of life they have..can they really raise a child?**

**please review, favorite follow, etc!**

**(I'll write the next chap soon!Enjoy)**

* * *

I sighed and left the bathroom. This can't be happening to me. At least not now.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. "How am I gonna tell him."

I looked at the clock and dragged myself back into the bathroom to clean up. I debated whether to call Madeline for advice , but then decided against it because she'd probably love to hear the big news. She _did_ want grand children.

But how would Michael take it?Does he really want to be a father right now?What if he doesn't.

Honestly,I wasn't even not sure if _I_ want to be a mother.

"Hey, Fi."

I let out a small scream and turned around to see Michael's blue eyes focused on me. He was leaning against the door frame and was dressed in his usual black suite, or as i call it, his 'CIA SPY OUTFIT'. He was half-smiling. He was either happy to see me or I was entertaining him again.

"What are you doing here so soon?" I asked, trying to stall for time before I dropped the bomb.

"I got the rest of the day off because the opp delayed to next week.

So I thought I'd come home to spend some time with my 'soon to be bride'.

I would have told you earlier...But you weren't answering your phone."

I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. I kept trying to hide the anxiety in my eyes.I had hid the big news from him for a week on not knowing how to tell him.

"Fi?Are you OK?Your'e not acting like yourself." He said as he moved closer.

He was right.

Usually,on knowing that Michael and I were going to spend some time together...

I'd rip him out of his suite and drag him into the bedroom.

But right now, I was expressionless.

"I'm fine."I murmured.

Michael clearly didn't believe me. He took a step closer and put two fingers under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. That was when I snapped and tears filled my eyes. A look of confusion flickered across his face before he wrapped his arms around me into him. I buried my face into his neck as a few tears escaped me.

"What happened? Are you feeling OK?" he asked, placing a soft kiss just below my ear. He was worried.

I slowly shook my head.

"Did something happen Fi?"

I nodded this time.I had to tell him.

"What happened Fi?You have to tell me.I promise I'll fix it."

"What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?"

He looked at me and there was something in his eyes I hadn't seen before, but a second later it was gone. He took a step back and looked at me. "You're…" he finally said. "pregnant?"

More tears rolled down my cheeks. He ran a hand through his hair and, instead of leaving like I thought he might, he pulled me into another hug, a more affectionate hug and held me tight and close.

"Are you sure?" he whispered after what seemed like hours.

"Three pregnancy tests gave the same result," I sobbed.

He looked shocked for a moment before he put his had on my cheek and whipped the salty tears away. "Shhh."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Fiona, what are you sorry for? This is great news." he chuckled.

Michael tucked a stray curl behind my ear and kissed my forehead, send sparks through my body. The something in his eyes was back again and he looked like he was having trouble staying on his feet so I sat down on the bed and dragged him down with me.

"Why are you crying Fi?"

I had debated that very question with myself for the past few days. "I-I...I don't know?" I said.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Don't you want this baby?"

This wasn't the reaction I had expected. Something about the way he was looking at me made me unable to turn away. His eyes were soft and I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me and never stop.

I licked my lips and said, "I really do.

But I don't think I can be a good enough mother."

He rested his forehead against mine. "Fi, you're just being silly " he smiled the two hundred watt smile.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush against mine. A soft gentle kiss, which left me confused about what it meant.

_I don't know the first thing about babies. I only know how to make them and how they come out. I don't know anything about looking after them and the thought of diaper changing and two AM feedings weren't all that appealing._

Luckily, even in his stunned state, Michael's ESP was still working.

"I feel just so privileged to have you be the mother of my child Fi. We'll raise the baby together.

And you'll be a great mother."

I smiled. Something about the way he said it made me believe him. Michael always knew what to say.

I wrapped my arms around him. "You think?"

"I'm sure of it," he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Thank you Fi." he whispered.

"You've given me so much happiness."

I didn't have time to answer as he had pulled me down on top of him and was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. His hand slipped under my shirt and he rubbed soothing circles on my soon to be fat stomach.

"I love you so much Michael". I whispered.

"And I love you Fi...and our baby of course."he said.

"A little Weston." I whispered back and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

They lay in bed together and deliriously happy. Pregnant. _Pregnant_. They hadn't planned it in this way. They hadn't planned this at all. But now that it was happening, they couldn't wipe the smile from their faces. They'd worry later. Tonight was about happiness and being together, and celebrating the life their love had created.

The heartbeat surprised them both. There was a baby in there. A real baby, who would be here sooner than they knew. It felt real now; it was no longer this fictional thing, a little blob that was making Fi sick and tired. It had a heartbeat, and with that, a life. It was _real_.

It took Fiona a week to realize what she was feeling was the baby moving. It felt like indigestion, but came at the oddest times. It still surprised her every time she felt a little movement inside of her. She would rub her belly in response, like a private conversation between her and the baby.

Fiona's stomach just popped out one day. She had barely been showing, but now she felt as big as a house. Everything became more difficult, she felt clumsy, her stomach bumping into everything as she learned to adjust. Time seemed to be speeding up. She wasn't ready. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready.

They finished the nursery with days to spare. The yellow walls looked bright and inviting; Fiona had a a jungle scene painted on the wall opposite the crib. The room was already filled with stuff – outfits, blankets, diapers, books, more than the baby could ever need. Madeline was a big help.

They felt ready now; all they needed was the baby.

The contractions woke Fiona in the middle of the night. She quietly left the room, not wanting to wake Michael. She walked around for hours, cleaning, anything to distract her, as the contractions increased in intensity. She woke up Michael, "It's time." She took a deep breath, knowing their life was about to change forever.

Natalie Westen was born at 11:42 am on December 18, 2013. Her eyes were bright and blue. She had wisps of jet black hair upon her head. She was a perfect combination of Michael and Fiona.

She was more perfect than they could have hoped, more beautiful than they could have imagined. They loved her more than they thought possible.


End file.
